1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a track suspension system and track gauge adjustment assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tracked vehicles are typically provided with a main drive wheel and an idler around which a track is mounted. The track maybe a segmented steel track or a belted track. Between the idler and the main drive wheel are track rollers which distribute the vehicle's weight along the track. The track rollers are mounted to the track frame in either a rigid or active configuration. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,156, 4,519,654 and 4,744,431 disclose various track roller configurations. Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,156 in which the track roller is mounted to the idler.
In adapting tracked vehicles to agricultural use it is sometimes necessary to change the gauge of the track by sliding it closer to or away from the main tractor frame. Examples of track gauge adjustment systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,449, 3,700,115, 3,712,398, 3,899,038 and 5,072,800.